


Your Kink Is Not My Master's Kink (And That's Okay)

by somebraveapollo



Category: But I'm a Cat Person
Genre: Cat Ears, Cunnilingus, F/F, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebraveapollo/pseuds/somebraveapollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't something I usually go for," she choked out, because, right, the three-thousand year old Being really cared whether she was technically a furry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kink Is Not My Master's Kink (And That's Okay)

"Do you think you could - I don't know, purr?"

Reseda looked up from her lap, with lazy amusement. "I am not a purrer," she said, "but I can make an exception for you. If you keep doing that."

Compliantly, Sparrow continued scratching Reseda's nape, and got rich, authentic purring in return. Reseda's chest was vibrating - Reseda's whole body was echoing, really, and it felt like the first time Sparrow got her hands on her mom's guitar.

"Oh, you like that," Reseda observed, because Beings could smell arousal, which was such a cliché that Sparrow could barely deal. 

Reseda knelt in front of her and unbuttoned her jeans, which had really overstayed their welcome in this interaction. Before Sparrow could get with the program, Reseda easily picked her up from the couch to tug the jeans down, then ripped through the boxers.

"You're buying me a new pair." Sparrow mumbled, even as Reseda's soft, familiar fingers circled her clit. "With church money. I always wanted to get the Vatican to finance my crossdressing."

It was a college-days stock joke, a bad one, and Reseda let it pass without comment. When she looked up, her pupils narrowed to slits. Sparrow's throat constricted as Reseda took her hand and placed in on her hair, right next to - oh, fuck - the soft white ears poking out. 

"This isn't something I usually go for," she choked out, because, right, the three-thousand year old Being really cared whether she was technically a furry.

Reseda just grinned with her usual amount of scorn - though, the effect was enhanced by fine white whiskers - and she drawled, "but I'm just such an adorable itty-bitty kitty," which, no, _really_ wasn't supposed to be that hot. And then Reseda flicked her tail, taunting, and Sparrow squirted over the couch. Blissed-out, she let Reseda set her down on some pillows, and couldn't do more than whimper as Reseda set to lick her out, her tongue longer and raspier than usual.

When Reseda was finished with her, she rolled down to the floor and worked on getting her thoughts in order. Reseda doctored the stain on the couch, and then curled up next to her on the carpet. She was still human, but softer-skinned than usual, and maybe a bit smaller as well.

"You liked that," she bragged, kissing Sparrow with sharp little teeth.

"I loved it." Sparrow hesitated, "Did you enjoy it?"

"I had fun," Reseda said, and started cleaning her face with a paw. "You taste good, I've already told you that."

"But were you okay with the - kitten bits?"

"Sure," Reseda literally purred.

"Ever done it before?"

"Maybe? I can't remember all the sex I've ever had."

"But not recently."

"Not with my Master." Reseda nodded, then nuzzled her decisively. "I already told you - Timmy approves of us. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"I just -" Sparrow stopped. They'd had variations of this argument before, the but-are-you-really-into-me argument, and it had always proved pointless. Sparrow Applebaum did learn from her mistakes. "Never mind."

"It was fun," Reseda repeated, "I enjoyed the way it made you feel. I want to do it again."

"Good enough," Sparrow said. She started caressing Reseda's cheek, watched her melt into it. "I'll bring string, next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [femslash_kink](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/6003.html?thread=1114483#cmt1114483).


End file.
